A Noel Kahn Love Story
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Tori had the biggest crush on Noel Kahn since the sixth grade. Five years later, they are now dating and in love. But, will -A come in the way of their relationship? Rated T but might be changed to M.
1. Do You Want Cake, Tori?

Victoria Jennings had the biggest crush on the most popular guy of Rosewood High School, Noel. She started to crush on him when he first moved to Rosewood the summer before sixth grade started. One day, they were playing kickball at Sean Ackard's twelfth birthday party. It was her turn to kick the ball and she saw Noel in first base. Sean was the pitcher and he rolled the ball and she kicked it as hard as she could. But when she was running towards first base, she heard a loud scream. She turned around and Ben Coogan, who was at second base.

"What the heck, Tori?!" Ben yelled. Tori ran away from him but she stopped as she saw her crush defending her.

"Ben, what the fuck is your problem?" Noel asked.

"She hit me in the fucking face!"

"That doesn't give you the right to yell at her. She did it on accident."

"Does Noel have a crush on little Tori?"

"No, I don't. I just think that was very stupid of you to yell at Tori for something she did on accident!"

"Well, look's who talking..." he mumbled. Tori walked away not wanting to be blamed anymore. Noel just looked at her feeling sorry that he didn't stand up for her sooner.

* * *

After playing kickball, Tori didn't feel like having chocolate fudge cake, her favorite kind. The eleven year old Noel walked over to her with two plates. Noel gave her a plate with a corner piece.

"Tori, here." Noel said to her.

"I don't want any."

"Come on. You aren't going to starve." Tori was hesitant at first but she took the plate and started eating it. She first started eating the frosting. Noel smiled at her.

"You like eating the frosting?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." she said and saw Ben looking at her with anger.

"Don't listen to what Ben has to say. He is just a loser." He reached for her hand but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Tori smiled at him and blushed bright red. Noel kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I don't like writing long chapters but I try once in a while. Anyways, please review :)**


	2. First Date

**Five years later...**

Tori was excited. Noel Kahn had finally asked her out on a date. After five years of waiting, Noel told her that he had a crush on her. Tori had a strapless dress blue and black heels on. Her phone vibrated and so she picked it up. It was a text from her stalker, -A. Last summer before school had started, her best friend and queen bee Alison DiLaurentis, had mysteriously disappeared and her body was found in her backyard possibly buried alive. She opened the message and read it:

_Careful, Tori. Some people like to play games. -A_

She gulped not knowing if Noel was trying to play games with her and she was wondering if Noel really did like her. She had been waiting for Noel to ask her out since middle school. She heard the door knocking. She went downstairs and opened the door. It was Noel wearing a tuxedo. His mouth dropped wide open.

"What?" she asked him.

"Uhh...you look...uhh...stunning..." Tori blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Noel smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Noel wrapped an arm around her and smiled widely when he took her to his black convertible. He opened the door with a gentle smile.

"My lady." She got in and smiled kissing his cheek. She noticed he was blushing. He got into the driver's seat and drove off to a fancy Italian restaurant.

* * *

As they got there, Noel parked and he got out and opened the door for Tori again. He smiled and they went into the restaurant. The host looked up at them revealing one of them to be Noel's teammates on the high school football team and who had a crush on Tori. His name was Slade Beckham. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and his height...5'10".

"Noel." he growled.

"Slade."

"Are you and my girl on a date?" he asked him.

"Actually, she's my girl...so yeah." Slade just rolled his eyes at him.

"Real mature, Beckham."

"Shut it!" The manager came over to see what was going on.

"Mr. Beckham, I suggest you show this lovely couple to their table or else you are FIRE!" Slade sighed with irritation.

"Fine." Slade showed them to their table giving them their menus. He winked at Tori before leaving.

"Sorry, I had no idea he would be here." Noel said apologetically. Tori reached for his hand and held it tightly. Noel smiled and kissed her passionately. Tori kissed back with the same passion.

"I love you, Tori." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

"You are really beautiful." Tori blushed at his compliment.

"Are you flattered?" he asked.

"Maybe." Noel smiled at her. After dinner, Noel took her to his car. He drove her home and held her hand tightly. Tori thanked Noel but before she could even get out, he stopped her.

"What?" Tori asked curiously. He leaned over and kissed her passionately again. The kiss then turned into a make out session. They pulled apart.

"That was fun." Tori said and Noel smiled sheepishly.

"I'll see you, tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tori got out of his car and walked to her house. _That was fun. _Tori thought. It was the best first date she'd ever had.


	3. The Party

Tori was in the music room playing "Stay" by Rihanna on the piano. She heard someone coming in. She stopped playing and turned around. It was Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Bella.

"Hey Tori." Aria said.

"Hi."

"Tori, are you going out with Noel Kahn?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because I like him."

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Bella said.

"No, you just don't want me to be happy."

"Tori-"

"Just shut up!" Tori ran off not knowing she ran past Noel. He ran to find her. He knelt down and comforted her asking what was wrong. She explained to him what happened with the girls.

"Don't listen to them. You know I love you."

"They're just jealous." Ne laughed at her joke.

"Tori, do you wanna go to a party on Friday?"

"Umm...okay." She said with a smile.

"Great, I'll see you later. Alright?" Noel said with a smile.

"Okay." He kissed her and left for class.

* * *

**After school...**

Noel walked up to Spencer since he wanted to talk to her about the incident that happened in the morning.

"Hey, Spencer. Can we talk?"

"About...what exactly?"

"You know what! What the hell was that?! Making Tori cry?"

"I know your reputation." the brunette argued.

"You girls accused me of hurting her. I'll never do that to her!"

"We know you will."

"I love you."

"I'm sure you do." Spencer said sarcastically.

"I do love her!"

"You have no idea what we have been through. Or do you?" she said and walked away.

* * *

At the party, Tori was wearing a satin pink strapless dress. Noel was playing pool with his friends making her a bit jealous. She looked at Noel's car keys wondering if she would take them and drive off like Hanna did with her ex-boyfriend, Sean Ackard. Her phone vibrated from her purse. She took it out and it was a text from stalker, -A.

**Heads up, Tori. I don't like being ignored when my boyfriend just wants to play billiards. Kisses -A**

Tori was shocked as she read the text. Was -A at this party? Tori was looking around trying to find -A. She went outside to go home. Just then, someone grabbed revealing to be Noel. He took her to his car and then they started making out in the back of the car.

"Noel, what the hell?"

"Stop talking." He said and he kissed her neck fiercely.

"I thought you were going to hang out with your friends." she said.

"This was a special occasion." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you." They made out until the party was over.


End file.
